


What he likes best

by BBbrdwngs82



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Lightkink, M/M, Shinhwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBbrdwngs82/pseuds/BBbrdwngs82
Summary: Eric can always count on Minwoo to give him exactly what he likes the mostThis is also moved over from AFF. This .... This is the couple I like best. RicMin is the reason I started writing fanfics and I always return to them when I need a nice dose of floofy Smitty smut smut lol
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 2





	What he likes best

This …. This is what he loves best.

Eric lay on the bed, naked except for the sheer blindfold Minwoo had tied around his head before he left the room.

His legs were bent, everything exposed. His ass was plugged, the rim stretched tight and pink around the toy that Minwoo had slipped in after he'd been teased and stretched with lube slick fingers. A thick metal cock ring sat at the base of his already eager cock, a stream of precum slipping down to join the mess of lube that covers his freshly shaven balls. 

His nose itched a little but the black leather restraints that pulled his arms over his head keep him from doing anything about it. His ankles were bound similarly, a spreader bar keeping him wide open.

Eric breathed shallowly through his nose because of the ball gag in his mouth. It was large enough to stretch his mouth wide open but not so much that it hurts. The weight of the ball on his tongue made him yearn for something else but he knew that he had to wait patiently. Like the good boy Minwoo told him he was every time they play these roles. Eric, the needy submissive slut and Minwoo as his dominant master.

Eric closed his eyes as he waited, knowing that Minwoo would return soon. 

Minwoo stood outside the bedroom door, his ear pressed to the wood as his hand clenched lightly around the small black remote he held.  
His thumb pressed the button and he could hear a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the door. With a smirk he pressed it a few more times, turning it up to medium vibration.

A high pitched whimper filled the air and Minwoo felt his cock twitch in the confines of the tight black leather pants he had on. His broad chest was bare and slick with oil. His feet were bare as well and his toes curled into the soft carpet under them, anxious to open the door and walk into the room.

Eric's whimpers broke into sobs as the plug pressed against his prostate and delivered brutal vibrations. He knew Minwoo was just outside the door. His cock jerked and twitched, smearing slickly against his thighs. The cock ring was not only tight but also heavy to keep his cock heavy against his thigh. He could feel an impending dry orgasm,his abs tight and twitching as his back started to bow off the bed slightly. His teeth clamped down hard on the rubber intrusion in his mouth and he let out a squeal as the vibrations ceased. His body dropped limply to the bed and he panted softly. His cock swelled within its steel prison and a dribble of cum leaked on his thigh. He barely had time to catch his breath before the vibrations started again, full force this time and his arms pulled tight and the chains that attached the spreader bar to his ankles jangled as his body trembled violently.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", a muffled scream broke from his lips as zings of pleasure ran from the tip of his clenched toes right to his cock. But this time nothing leaked out, the ring doing it job and he thrashed through an intense dry orgasm that seemed to go on forever even after the vibrations had been turned off. His harsh breathing covered the sound of the door opening and it wasn't until he felt warm, smooth hands press his body back to the bed that he realized Minwoo had come back in.

Minwoo looked at Eric's face, pleased. Tears soaked the sheer blindfold and the way Eric's lips were stretched, drool running down his chin made his cock twitch again. He kept his eyes locked as he slid his hand up Eric's chest. Still oversensitive from his ruined orgasm, Eric whined and flinched as Minwoo's fingers found his nipples and twisted and pinched each one roughly before he bent to lick and nibble at in a not so gentle way.

"Mmmmmnnnn….", Eric sobbed, his voice choked off as Minwoo pulled one nipple with his teeth, the tender flesh slipping through his teeth until it was free,"ooooooooo!"  
Minwoo sucked at it, slipping his tongue around it to soothe the abused flesh a little before he bit and pulled on it again,his hand mimicking the action on it's twin.

Eric opened his eyes and watched Minwoo. He could see the expanse of his broad muscled back that dipped in at his waist and dipped back up at the roundness of his ass. His fingers itched to touch and leave red nail marks down the tan skin but he was the one being taken care of this time.

"I can feel you looking at me", Minwoo whispered as he nibbled his way down Eric's chest. "You love watching me take you apart…. Ruin you. Leave you wrecked and unable to move an inch." His lips reached the faint trail of dark hair that led to Eric's cock. In the springy hair that covered his pubic bone, Minwoo's name had been shaved into the freshly trimmed hair. "So that you remember who this belongs to", he said as he ran one finger around the crown of Eric's engorged cock and pumped it a couple times.

Muffled cries filled the air as Eric tried his hardest to stay very still but he couldn't help it as his hips canted up, seeking more of Minwoo's elusive touch. He flinched and cried out as a sharp slap was delivered to his inner thigh.  
"Mmmm…..sowwy…..sowwy……", he whined around the ball, more drool slipping out around it.

Minwoo smirked as he placed a well timed slap over the first, watching red bloom under the skin. He knew exactly what Eric liked and this was at the top of the list. His husband could get off without even being fucked, purely from a rough spanking session. He slapped again, switching sides and continued until Eric lay sobbing and moaning, his arms slack on the bed. He'd had another dry orgasm and his cock was even more swollen and slick. Minwoo took pity on him and slipped the cock ring off, making sure to keep a tight grip on the base. He dropped the ring to the floor and picked up a different once, a leather one that snapped on and could be removed quickly when the need arose.

"Look at you. You're a tall strong man but you let me truss you up and shove this toy in your ass", Minwoo said huskily as he used his palm to press against the plug, shoving it deeper for a moment as he put it on the lowest setting and set the remote on the bed where Eric could see it easily. Minwoo stepped back from the bed and ran his hands all over his chest, picking the slick oil up on his fingers before he popped open the button and zipper and pulled his cock out and started to stroke it.  
"You wish this was your hand, don't you?", Minwoo licked his lips and let out a soft moans as he twisted his hand just under the head of his cock.

Eric nodded his head eagerly and moaned. His husband was sexy 24/7, but the way he looked right now, lower lip clenched lightly in his teeth and his eyes dark with lust made him want to rip his arms free and swallow his cock until he gagged on its thick, veiny length.

Minwoo read the look on Eric's face and decided to indulge him. He crawled up on the bed and on hands and knees he moved so that he could gently remove the ball from Eric's mouth. He replaced it immediately with his cock, pushing into Eric's mouth roughly as he tangled one hand into his dark hair and gripped his throat with the other, holding him in place.  
Eric gasped then swallowed eagerly, tasting the oil and Minwoo's precum. Minwoo started to fuck Eric's wide open mouth, pulling gasps and wet choking sounds from him with each thrust.

"Look at you, taking my cock so well", Minwoo murmured as he tightened the hand on Eric's throat slightly, watching his eyes fill with tears. He used the hand in his hair to steady himself as he thrust deeper, feeling the tightness of the back of Eric's throat bump against the head of his cock. He loosened the grip on Eric's throat and felt Eric's body relax slightly under him. 

Eric blinked back tears and let his throat relax even more. He could feel how close Minwoo was, the way his cock throbbed and pulsed against his tongue with each thrust. He let out a soft whine, which rolled into a whimper. Minwoo gasped harshly over him, his fingers pulling harder at Eric's hair.

With one last harsh thrust, Minwoo felt his cock breech the depth of Eric's throat. The tightness overwhelmed him and he let out a hoarse cry as he came, his cum pouring straight down Eric's throat. He pulled back and his cock popped out and he watched as a rivulet of cum dripped from Eric's mouth to his heaving chest.

No words were needed as they rushed into a kiss, sloppy, wet, noisy, sharing the flavor of Minwoo's cum. As they kissed Minwoo released the binding on Eric's wrists and the other man finally got to do what he wanted: mark his lover with deep red scratches down the smooth skin of his back. 

Minwoo sat nestled in Eric's lap and he could feel the hardness of unfulfilled lust hot through his leather pants.  
"Baby, let me go", Minwoo whispered against Eric's lips. Eric whined and shook his head as his arms went around Minwoo's waist and he ground himself shamelessly against Minwoo, seeking friction.

"I can give you what you want if you let me go", Minwoo said as he reached up and gripped Eric's chin and forced the other man to look into his eyes. Eric grinded a few more times before he did as he'd been told. 

Minwoo moved off of Eric carefully and with his eyes never leaving Eric's, he worked his pants off and let them drop in a slick heap on the floor. With animal like grace he crawled back onto the bed and knelt between Eric's spread legs. His hands stroked up and down the reddened skin of Eric's inner thighs until he reached the plug buried between his cheeks. He pulled it in and out a few times teasingly before he pulled it out. Lube oozed out slowly and Minwoo used three fingers to push some of it back in, pumping his fingers in and out slowly. Eric's hole was loose and sloppy yet it still tried to catch around Minwoo's fingers.

"Please!!", Eric cried out as his bucked his hips. The spreader made it impossible to close his legs to keep Minwoo's hand in place.  
"Pleasepleaseplease! I need it!!!! Please give me your cock!!", Eric pleaded in a weak, slurred voice. He was half out of his mind and needed to quench the fire that Minwoo had started.

Minwoo smirked at him and used his other hand to stroke Eric's cock, admiring the way the head of it was dark red and the veins stood out. He knew that it was painful but he also knew that Eric loved to be pushed to the point of pain and desperation before his climax.  
"Why are you begging? You know you love it when I tease you like this.", Minwoo twisted his fingers and scissored them wide. The action made Eric cry out and sit up, reaching for Minwoo.  
"No!", Minwoo said sharply and delivered a slap to Eric flushed, sweaty face. "You will take what I give you and enjoy it." He started to move his hand faster, his fingers crooked up to abuse Eric's already battered prostate.

"Hhhhhhnnngggggg", Eric screamed as his body thrashed on the bed, another dry orgasm rushing through him. Minwoo watched as Eric's body bowed high off the bed, the muscles in his stomach tense to the point of pain. Finally he slipped his fingers out and crawled over Eric and left soft kisses all over his face, the heated skin salty with tears and sweat.

"So good, baby. You did so good", Minwoo said as his kissed his way to Eric's ear and nibbled on it gently as Eric trembled and whimpered under him. One look at Eric's face told him that his lover was exactly where he wanted to be, totally blissed out and ready to finally cum for real.

"Gonna give it to you now. Exactly what you need, baby. Only I can do this for you." He kissed Eric gently, the other man returning the kiss weakly, his hands clutching at Minwoo's back. 

Minwoo kissed him one last time and then moved down Eric's body and used the spreader bar to lift Eric's lower body. With one thrust he bottomed out and stayed still as he listened to Eric keen under him and tremors shake his entire frame. His thrusts were slow and deep, his hips grinding each time he bottomed out.

"Oh….oh….oh God! Ohgodohgodohgod", Eric whimpers as hip moved to meet each thrust. His hands were twisted into the sheets and gripped painfully as he felt every thrust and grind, his whole being focused on the way Minwoo felt inside him.

Minwoo decided not to make Eric wait anymore and sped up his thrusts, one hand stroking Eric's cock in time to them. When he could feel Eric's hole start to clamp around him he unsnapped the cock ring and leaned forward to change the angle. The sound of his hips slamming into Eric's ass filled the air and Eric's desperate cries joined soon after.

"Ohhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhohhhhh", Eric cried out and his body tensed for a moment before he threw his head back onto the sweaty pillow under his head and Minwoo watched as thick spurts of cum shot out to dirty Eric's sweaty chest, a few reaching his chin. Minwoo slowed and rocked Eric carefully through his orgasm, finding his own as he watched Eric relax onto the bed, his whole body trembling with aftershocks.

Minwoo slipped his cock out carefully and replaced it with the plug he'd removed earlier, using his own cum as lube. The spreader bar was quickly removed and Eric let out a soft sigh when he could finally close his legs again.  
Scooting up the bed, Minwoo grabbed a bottle of water he'd place there earlier and cradled Eric's head and helped him drink it. Eric gazed up at him, eyes filled with adoration and total love.  
He tried to speak but Minwoo hushes him softly.  
"Your throat…. Just drink,baby." Minwoo pressed a kiss to Eric's temple as he helped him drink half the bottle before he set it back on the table. He dragged a heavy blanket off the floor and spread it over his husband. The weighted blanket that he had gotten after doing some research did wonders when it came to easing Eric out of subspace. It worked well enough that Minwoo was able to hurry to their bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and grab of couple of pain relievers.  
When he came back into the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of Eric curled up in the fetal position under the blanket. He went and sat beside him and peeled the blanket away. Eric lay under it, shivering with his eyes closed tight. Minwoo stroked his back slowly until Eric uncurled and rolled to look at him.

"I thought you left me", he hiccuped softly as he wound his arms around Minwoo's waist and tucked his head into his lap.  
"Never, baby", Minwoo cooed and stroke Eric's hair until he calmed down again and Minwoo was able to help him sit up and take the pills with some more water. 

Eric leaned back against the headboard when he'd finished and closed his eyes. Minwoo used the washcloth to clean Eric up and when he was done he helped the spent man lay back down and they snuggled together, Minwoo being the big spoon, his short stocky body curled protectively around Eric's.  
It wasn't but a few minutes before Minwoo heard Eric start to breathe softly and he knew that the other man had fallen asleep.

This….. this is what he loves best.


End file.
